Storage drives can be used to store data from computer systems, including server systems. Further, storage drives can be used to transfer data between multiple computer systems. Storage drives may be easily installed or removed externally from computer systems, or they may also be installed in the computer system internally, making removal and installation more difficult.
Server systems generally use storage drives as part of a storage array. Server storage drives can be removable from the array without needing to shut down the server system. Such storage drives are generally removed from the front of the server system and can be coupled to a storage adapter in order to facilitate easy removal and installation of the storage drive while the server system is running.